Oh! My Prince
by Keiko Yummina
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN] Luhan adalah seorang pangeran. Ia harus menikah karena sebuah perjodohan antar ke dua kerajaan. Luhan harus menikahi seorang pangeran yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu. Berupaya mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan. HUNHAN/YAOI/MPREG/HURT/ROMANCE/FAMILY
1. PROLOG

Tittle : Oh! My Prince

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight KaiSoo DKK

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti Irene. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kau menghianati ku." Sehun berkata sambil sedikit membentak dan menekankan bahwa dirinya masih belum paham dengan ini semua, dengan keputusan Irene yang tiba-tiba.

…

"Sehun, kau sudah sadar, nak?"

"Eomma, Tehun lapar ttekali." Saat Sehun terbangun dan melihat ratu tepat berada disampingnya.

…

"Baiklah eomma, aku akan menerima perjodohan ini, dan menikah dengan pangeran itu." Jawab Luhan.

…

"Ini bunga untuk mu..." Menyerahkan bunga itu pada namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih." Luhan menerima bunga itu dari namja bertubuh tinggi dengan kelakuan layaknya anak berusia 5 tahun di hadapannya ini.

"Kau sangat ttantik.." Sambil tersenyum menatap namja di hadapannya itu.

…

"Ratu, kita harus menghukumnya. Dia telah berani berselingkuh dari pangeran Oh."

…

"Aku adalah namja normal, ratu. Aku tidak akan mengakui dia sebagai istri ku, apalagi mengaku anak yang ia kandung."

"Hiks.. hiks..tidak pangeran dia benar.. dia benar-benar istrimu, dan bayi yang ia kandung adalah darah daging mu. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, nak."

"Sudah hamba katakana Ratu. Dia buka istriku. Aku benar-benar seorang namja yang lurus. Aku tidak akan percaya itu."

…

"Maafkan aku putraku." Sambil mengecup dahi sang putra yang tertidur lelap di kamar itu.

* * *

 ** _Hai. Author bawa ff baru lagi. Semoga ada yang berkenan baca ya._**

 ** _Jangan biasakan jadi sider okey. Kasih lah sedikit review kalian setelah baca ff ini._**


	2. CHAPTER 1

Tittle : Oh! My Prince

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight KaiSoo DKK

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

 **SIDER!** ** _OUT_** **!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Sebuah kerajaan bernama Oh Santo De Lavour merupakan kerajaan yang aman tentram juga makmur. Raja yang bernama Oh Kyuhyun dan Ratunya Lee Sungmin merupakan raja dan ratu yang adil lagi bijaksana. Rakyat begitu menjunjung tinggi segala kebijakan yang raja putuskan demi kepentingan yang paling utama yaitu mempersatukan seluruh lapisan masyarakat dalam kerajaan itu.

Raja dan ratu dan seluruh keluarga kerajaan tak pernah mengabaikan penduduknya. Rakyat yang kurang mampu diberi pekerjaan dan modal untuk menunjang kehidupan mereka. Antar anak bangsawan dan anak masyarakat biasa, diberlakukan sama dalam bidang pendidikan guna menggapai impiannya. Kebaikan mereka membuat masyarakat begitu menghormati sosok raja dan ratu nya, begitu juga anggota kerajaan lainnya. Tentu saja tidak mengidahkan mana yang merupakan bangsawan mana yang masyarakan biasa. Raja berusaha menunjukkan bahwa setiap orang wajib menghormati tanpa harus membedakan status.

…

Raja mempunya dua orang keturunan. Yang mana anak pertama berjenis kelamin perempuan dan diberi gelar Princess De Lavour Oh atau sebutan lainnya adalah Princess Oh Hanni. Dia terlahir menjadi perempuan yang cantik dengan kebaikan hatinya yang diturunkan dari sang ratu.

Sedangkan anak terakhir dan termuda berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang diberi gelar Prince Oh Santo De Lavour yang akrab dikenal sebagai Prince Oh Sehun. Sehun terlahir sebagai pria yang tampan, tegas, dan bijaksana mewarisi sifat ayahnya.

…

"Putra mahkota, jangan berlari. Nanti anda bisa terjatuh dan terluka." Teriak para dayang yang mengejar pangerannya.

Sehun adalah anak yang cerdas, nakal dan jahil dibalik tampang datarnya itu. Ia sering mengerjai para dayang dan kasim. Misalkan saat kasim memberi kabar mengenai raja yang baru sampai di istana setelah agenda pentingnya bersama petinggi-petinggi kerajaan lainnya. Ia akan berlari menuju ketempat raja dengan kencangnya tanpa memperdulikan para dayang dan kasim yang juga ikut berlari mengejarnya dengan terengah-engah.

…

"Oh, putra mahkota. Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Raja begitu terkejut karana dengan tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk kakinya dari belakang.

"Appa…"

"Putera mahkota, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu. Dan putra mahkota hanya boleh memanggilku seperti itu jika kita sedang hanya berdua."

"Iya, baginda. Aku mengerti. Maaf baginda raja." Menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa ia telah melanggar janji dan peraturan yang telah ditetapkan sang baginda raja.

"Jadi mengapa putra mahkota berlarian datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa baginda raja saja."

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap memandang appanya. Sedangkan appanya hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi anak dihadapannya ini.

"Hem. Bukankah ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Cah.. kita masuk."

Raja menggendong Sehun di punggungnya. Dan Sehun tertawa karena appanya ini tak henti-hentinya berputar-putar seakan kapal terbang yang meluncur. Sehun masihlah anak yang manja saat itu ia berusia 3 tahun.

…

Pagi itu Sehun datang ke kediaman ratu. Oh Sehun bukan hanya seorang pangeran selayaknya anak-anak raja pada umumnya. Tapi ia sudah menjadi seorang Putra Mahkota sejak dia lahir di kerajaan ini.

"Putra mahkota." Ibunya sedikit terkejut mengapa hari ini Sehun datang ke kamarnya tanpa ada dayang yang memberitahunya.

"Syuuut.. Eomma. Diamlah. Mereka sedang mencariku."

"Hihihi, kau begitu manis. Sini Sehun-ah. Jangan sembunyi di kolong tempat tidur. Disitu kotor."

Karena mereka hanya berdua, ratu dan raja memang membolehkan untuk hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma atau appa saja saat mereka sedang sendiri tanpa pengawal atau dayang maupun pegawai istana yang lain. Ratu menarik Sehun dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ada apa anak ku?"

"Hiks, eomma, aku tidak suka mereka memanggilku dengan kata putra mahkota." Sambil sedikit terisak dengan air mata yang mulai membanjiri wajah Sehun.

"Tapi nak. Itu memang suatu keharusan. Karena kelak kau yang akan menggantikan posisi appa mu sebagai raja."

"Kumohon eomma. Aku tidak suka. Hikz.. Biarkan mereka hanya memanggilku cukup dengan sebutan pangeran saja."

"Hems, baiklah nanti eomma akan berbicara dengan appa mu, ne?"

"Yakso?"

"Ne, yakso."

…

Ratu berbicara mengenai permintaan Sehun tadi pada raja. Bahkan ratu bercerita Sehun yang sampai menangis karena tak suka panggilan itu. Ratu sudah membujuk Sehun dan mengatakan kenapa ia harus dipanggil dengan sebutan putra mahkota. Tapi Sehun tetap bersikeras hanya ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan pangeran saja.

Awalnya raja menolak dengan permintaan yang dilontarkan anaknya lewat eommanya itu. Tapi, ratu terus membujuk raja untuk mengabulkan permintaan putra kesayangannya. Akhirnya raja mengiyakan permintaan ratu, dengan satu syarat. Ketika Sehun sudah berusia 20 tahun. Ia akan menggunakan panggilan putra mahkota kembali. Ratu dengan senangnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada suaminya ini. Karena telah mengabulkan permintaannya, maksudnya permintaan putra sematawayangnya itu.

…

Sehun anak yang cerdas. Ia mampu mempelajari banyak hal dalam waktu yang singkat. Tapi begitu pula kenakalannya yang juga ikut meningkat. Sehun memang suka membuat para dayang dan kasim berlari-lari mengejarnya. Membiarkan hewan piaraannya menakuti seluruh dayang dan juga kasim.

Waktu itu Sehun sedang asyik membaca buku di taman belakang istana. Tapi, entah ide dari mana sehun membawa satu toples besar berisi "piaraan" kata Sehun. Sehun yang lelah berlari ke sisi danau buatan itu. Kemudian dia berteriak.

"Tolong.."

Seketika kasim dan para dayang berhamburan menghampiri Sehun.

"Ada apa pangeran?"

"…"

"Apa ada yang terluka?"

"…"

Dan berbagai pertanyaan oleh para dayang dan kasim memastikan pangerannya baik-baik saja. Tapi yang ditanya hanya diam menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik lengan dan kakinya yang ditekuk. Lalu Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, memandang setiap orang dihadapannya dengan wajah khawatir. Sehun tersenyum, dan menyibak kain yang menutupi toples besar di depannya.

"Aku membawakan ini untuk kalian."

"Haaaaaaaahhhhh…."

"Hehehehe… kalian lucu sekali. Hihihihi."

Kasim serta dayang berhamburan melarikan diri saat melihat satu katak melompat ke wajah salah satu dayang. Mereka berteriak histeris. Hanni yang saat itu lewat segera mengahampiri Sehun.

"Sehun, kau tidak boleh jahil pada mereka. Itu tidak baik."

"Tapi ini menyenangkan, Noona."

"Tapi itu tidak baik Sehun-ah, bagaimana kalau eomma marah, dan appa akan menghukum mu?"

"Biyanhae."

"Ya sudah ayo kita kembali kedalam." Hanni menggandeng Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam.

Hanni sungguh dewasa padahal saat itu umurnya masih 15 tahun dan selisi sepuluh tahun dengan Sehun. Yang artinya umur Sehun baru menginjak 5 tahun.

….

Kenakalan Sehun kian bertambah ketika di umurn 5 tahun, dia menemukan sahabat yang merangkap sebagai pengawalnya. Sahabatnya ini dipertemukan dengannya, akibat Sehun yang merengek pada appanya bila ia tidak mau belajar sendirian. Sehingga raja menyuruh salah satu anak bangsawan yang kebetulan adalah anak dari jendral kepercayaannya untuk belajar bersama. Dari itulah Sehun bersahabat dengan Kim Jongin atau nama singkatnya Kai.

.…

Di Kerajaan yang bersebelahan dengan kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour. Ada kerajaan Xi Luxion. Yang dipimpin oleh raja Xi Minho dan ratunya Song Taemin. Kedua kerajaan ini menjalin pertemanan sudah dari lama. Bahkan ketika itu rajanya belum digantikan oleh Xi Minho. Mereka telah menjadi kerajaan yang saling menghargai dan menghormati antar kedua belah pihak. Kebetulan juga, Oh Kyuhyun yang merupakan raja Oh Santo De Lavour itu merupakan sahabat baik dari Xi Minho dari kerajaan Xi Luxion.

Raja Xi Minho dan Ratunya Song Taemin memiliki seorang putra tunggal bernama Xi Luhan yang hampir seumuran dengan putra dari Oh Kyuhyun. Karena Luhan lahir 2 tahun lebih dulu sebelum Sehun lahir. Itu artinya mereka memiliki selisi umur 2 tahun Luhan yang lebih tua dari Sehun.

….

Luhan adalah anak yang penurut. Dia memiliki seorang sahabat yang merangkap sebagai pengawalnya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungie. Yang merupakan anak dari Menteri Pertahan kepercayaan raja yaitu Do Hangeng. Kemanapun Luhan pergi Kyungsoo selalu mengikutinya. Bahkan mereka layaknya dua orang saudara yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

…

Suatu hari Luhan mendapat sahabat kecil lagi bernama Han Qian. Yang merupakan anak seorang mentri keuangan di kerajaan Xi Luxion yaitu Han Fuxiang. Luhan dan Kyungsoo begitu dekat dengan sahabatnya ini, karena mereka sering bermain bersama di halaman belakang istana. Luhan begitu sayang terhadap Qian dan menganggapnya sebagai adiknya.

Dan ketika Luhan bertemu Qian untuk pertama kalinya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-7. Saat itu Luhan begitu senangnya bisa keluar istana tentu saja bersama dengan Kyungsoo karena sahabatnya ini tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mengikutinya. Luhan adalah anak yang selalu dijaga dan dilarang melakukan hal-hal yang kata mereka itu buruk. Sebutan "mereka" yaitu raja dan ratu. Padahal Luhan hanya ingin berlarian seperti anak-anak yang lain. Tapi raja dan ratu tidak mengizinkan Luhan untuk melakukan hal lain kecuali belajar.

…

Saat itu di ulang tahunya yang ke-7, Luhan sengaja pergi melarikan diri dengan membawa sebuah tas yang isinya penuh dengan makanan yang tentu saja akan dibawa langsung oleh sahabat sekaligus pengawalnyaKyungsoo. Luhan melewati tepi kolam yang berada tepat dibelakang halaman istana yang luas dan jarang dilewati oleh penjaga. Ia melihat seorang anak perempuan sebayanya sedang mengais. Luhan bersama Kyungsoo melihat itu, dan segera menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Hiks, hiks.. Sakit..hikz.."

"Hai, Kau kenapa?"

"Hiks.. kaki ku sakit.. tadi aku berlarian kemari untuk segera melihat ikan koi yang ada disana (Kolam ikan). Tapi aku terjatuh. Hiks.. dan kaki ku berdarah. Hiks. Sakit sekali, sepertinya aku tak bisa berjalan." Qian menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sambil terisak merasakan sakit dikakinya.

"Sini, biar aku lihat lukannya?"

Luhan memeriksa seberapa parah luka yang dialami Qian yang tepat pada lututnya. Luhan sedikit terkejut karena darah yang mengalir sedikit banyak merembes disela-sela rok Qian tepat pada lututnya. Dia pun menengok kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerti dengan maksud Luhan segera memeriksa luka Qian.

"Ini minumlah, dan makan kue ini. Agar kau sedikit merasa lega." Kyungsoo memberikan minum dan kue yang ia bawa, agara Qian bisa sedikit tenang dan sedikit melupakan rasa sakit dilututnya.

Kyungsoo merobek sedikit kain tas untuk menghambat darah yang keluar dari lutut Qian dengan melilitkannya di area yang terluka. Luhan hanya diam memperhatikanapa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Em.. siapa nama mu?" Tanya Luhan

"Han Qian. Nama mu? "

"Kau harus sopan. Dia pangeran kita." Sahut Kyungsoo membenarkan.

"…" Sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungie. Kenalkan, namaku Luhan."

"Ah, maaf pangeran Xi."

"Tidak apa-apa Qian. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa berada di halaman belakang istana?"

"Aku tadi diajak ayah ke istana."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke istana. Dan Kyungie-ah, kita tidak jadi melarikan diri. Ayo kita pulang, mereka mungkin sudah bingung sedari tadi mencari ku."

Luhan memutuskan kembali ke istana. Luhan awalanya ingin membantu Qian dan menggendongnya ke istana di punggungnya. Tapi dengan segera Kyungsoo memperingatkan jika raja dan ratu tahu, maka Luhan akan dimarahi. Untuk itu Kyungsoo meminta agar ia saja yang menggendong Qian hingga sampai di istana. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diberi tugas untuk membawa tas berisi makanan yang sedikit robek tadi.

…

"Yang mulia pangeran, anda kemana saja? Kami dari tadi mencari anda. Acara ulang tahun anda akan segera dimulai. Anda harus segera bersiap-siap."

Seorang dayang menggiring Luhan ke kamarnya untuk segera berganti pakaian. Saat melihat pangerannya ada di depan pintu dekat aula istana yang tak jauh dari kediamannya. Kyungsoo dan Qian di hiraukan begitu saja.

…

Qian dibawa Kyungsoo berkeliling istana untuk mencari ayahnya. Dan tak lama mereka bertemu.

"Itu ayah ku." Tunjuk Qian ke ayahnya.

"…"

Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti arah tangan Qian yang menunjuk kearah seorang pria dewasa yang berumur mungkin hampir 40 tahun. Dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ayah.." teriak Qian memanggil ayahnya.

"Anak ku. Aku mencarimu dari tadi, nak."

Ayah Qian segera meraih anaknya ke pelukannya dan menenangkan Qian. Qian bercerita banyak hal yang terjadi sebelum bertemu ayahnya kembali. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah pamit dari tadi untuk membantu tuannya di kediamannya.

Begitulah pertemuan awal mereka, dari sana mereka kemudian sering berjumpa dan berkumpul bersama diwaktu senggang belajar pangeran Lu.

…

Putra mahkota Oh Sehun atau pangeran Sehun atau yang lebih akrab di panggil dengan sebutan Oh Sehun kini berusia 15 tahun. Oh Sehun dari kecil memang sudah didaulat sebagai pengganti raja, kelak di usianya yang memang sudah cukup umur untuk memimpin

Oh Sehun di didik dengan sangat disiplin mengenai berbagai macam hal. Entah itu pelajaran selayaknya setiap anak dapatkan, tentunya tak hanya itu, Mengenai ketatanegaraan dia harus mempelajarinya di usiannya yang memang masih muda. Bahkan di usia 10 tahun Oh Sehun saat itu. Ia sudah mampu menghafal ilmu ketatanegaraan, strategi perang, dan juga kepemimpinan.

Berbagai bahasa dikuasainnya. Lebih dari 30 bahasa di dunia telah Sehun pelajari. Ilmu beladiri tak luput dari daftar pelajaran yang ia pelajari. Raja memanggilkan banyak guru untuk mengajari Sehun setiap harinya. Pelajaran itu sudah dianggapnya bak bulu merpati yang tertiup angin yang beratnya tak seberapa dan terasa sangat Oh Sehun juga belajar mengenai cinta.

Di usianya yang menginjak 12 tahun. Sehun jatuh cinta pada Irene saat tak sengaja sedang berjalan-jalan dikota bersama Kai. Dia adalah anak seorang bangsawan setempat. Ayahnya yang seorang bangsawan itu bekerja untuk istana. Entah cinta monyet kah diusia semuda itu. Raja dan ratu membebaskan Sehun untuk dekat dengan siapapun. Raja bahkan mengijinkan putra dan putrinya memilih mengenai calon pendamping mereka sendiri. Asalakan pilihan mereka tidak akan mengganggu stabilitas kerajaan.

…

Oh Sehun dan Irene itu sudah mengikat janji cinta merka berdua dan akan menikah ketika kelak Sehun dan Irene dewasa. Irene begitu terbuai dengan segala janji yang Sehun ucapkan. Janji akan terus bersama selamanya. Bahkan kedekatan dengan kedua keluarga sudah terjalin apik. Ratu dan anak perempuan atau putri Oh Hanni begitu senang dan menerima kehadiran Irene di keluarga kerajaan. Bahkan Irene seakan akan sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour setelah menjalin hubungan denga Sehun selama 3 tahun.

Sahabatnya Kai begitu mendukung dengan hubungan mereka. Jongin merupakan sahabat terdekatnya. Mereka seakan saudara karena memang mereka berdua tumbuh bersama. Jongin yang akrab dipanggil Kai ini juga merangkap sebagai pengawalnya itu selalu menjadi orang nomor satu untuk mendengarkan segala rahasia dan keluh kesahnya.

…

"Em, pangeran. Anda mendapat sebuah surat undangan." Kai menghampiri Sehun sambil menyerahkan surat undangannya itu kepada Sehun.

"Kau, semenjak kapan kau memanggilku se-formal itu?"

"Hehehe.. ini?"

Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun sambil mngulurkan surat dan langsung di ambil oleh Sehun. Sehun membuka surat yang diberikan Kai. Kemudian membacanya sejenak. Ekspresinya seketika berubah marah, dan Kai tahu itu.

Takdir berkata lain. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Irene malah menikah dengan seorang raja dari kerajaan Bazus De Lancos. Hubungan Sehun putus di tengah jalan. Undangan pernikahan Irene dan Raja dari Bazus De Lancos telah sampai di tangannya. Sehun begitu terkejut menerima undangan itu. ia segera pergi menuju ke rumah Irene dengan menunggani seekor kuda hitam kesayangannya sambil menyelipkan undangan itu di balik rompinya.

"Pangeran.. anda akan kemana?"

"Jangan mengikutiku."

"Tapi yang mulia pengeran."

"…"

"Sehun."

"…"

Kai terkejut melihat pangerannya berlari dan menunggangi kuda dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehun mengidahkan panggilan Kai. Dan segera menjalankan kudanya. Kai segera mengambil kuda dan berniat mengikuti pangerannya itu dengan teburu-buru mengejarnya.

…

Siang itu Sehun melarang Kai agar tidak mengikuti kemana dia akan pergi. Tapi Kai tidak mengidahkan perintah Sehun. Sehun berjalan cepat dengan kuda hitamnya. Kai segera mengikutinya dari belakang meskipun Kai tertinggal jauh. Kai menunggangi kuda putihnya berlari cepat mengikuti Sehun. Ia yakin Sehun sedang menuju ke rumah Irene.

…

Sehun sampai di rumah Irene sekitar 20 menit setelah menunggang kuda dengan cepat. Padahal jarak antara istana ke rumah Irene akan memakan waktu sekitar 40 sampai 45 menit dengan berjalan pada batas normal menunggang kuda. Sehun segera menyerahkan kepada pelayan rumah itu ketika sampai di kediaman Irene dan segera memasuki rumah.

…

Sehun masuk dan bertemu Bibi Ahn yang merupakan ibu Irene.

"Bi, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Irene?"

"Anda bisa menemuinnya di halaman belakang, Pangeran."

"Terimakasih, bi."

Sehun segera berlari menuju ke halaman belakang. Dia melihat sesosok perempuan muda dengan dress panjang berwarna pink dengan motif bunga di sepanjang pakaian itu, sedang asik menyiram tanaman kesangyangannya. Sehun segera menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Irene."

"Pangeran Oh. Mengapa anda datang kesini?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang suatu hal. Dan jangan memanggilku se-formal itu saat kita hanya berdua, Irene."

"Tapi itu memang merupakan kewajibanku untuk memanggil anda dengan sebutan Pangeran. Dan apa yang ingin anda tanyakan, tuan ku?"

"Kenapa kau berubah. Kau bahkan memanggilku dengan sebutan pangeran. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini. Dan aku ingin bertanya mengenai kebenaran undangan yang aku terima ini, Irene." Sehun menunjukkan undangan itu.

"Sungguh. Maafkan hamba, pangeran. Hamba tidak bisa menerima hati anda. Hamba sebelumnya ingin memberitahu baik-baik mengenai hal ini pada anda. Hamba tidak bisa membebani keluarga saya. Sehingga saya menerima lamaran ini. Dan bersedia menikah dengan Joon Young dari Bazus De Lancos. Maaf hamba karena telah berani menghianati hati anda. Pangeran ku."

"Coba jelaskan lebih mudahnya Irene. Aku tidak mengeti kenapa kau malah menerima lamaran ini dan rela menikah dengan Raja Joon Young dari Bazus De Lancos. Dan menolak ku. Aku sunggu tidak mengerti." Suara Sehun bergetar menayakan kejelasan itu.

"Raja Joon Young melamar hamba, dan saya tidak mampu untuk menolak keinginanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti Irene. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kau menghianati ku." Sehun berkata sambil sedikit membentak dan menekankan bahwa dirinya masih belum paham dengan ini semua, dengan keputusan Irene yang tiba-tiba. Dengan janji mereka berdua untuk hidup bersama, saling mencintai danmelengkapi. Dan hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah dengan penghianatan cinta yang telah kekasihnya perbuat.

Sehun segera beranjak dari hadapan Irene. Dibelakangnya terlihat Irene terisak sambil terduduk dengan menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali terhadap pangerannya, orang yang selama ini ia cintai.

…

Sepertinya hujan akan turun deras sekali. Melihat cuaca telah mendung sesaat Sehun menerima undangan itu hingga beranjak kemari. Awan di siang itu telah berubah warna menampakkan awan hitam yang menandakan bertapa derasnya hujan sebentar lagi.

"Pangeran. Diluar hujan. Anda akan pergi kemana?"

Sehun mengabaikan teriakan bibi Ahn yang saat itu bepapasan di ruangan depan. Sehun segera mencapai kudanya dan menungganginya dengan cepat untuk kembali ke istana meskipun hujan mulai turun begitu derasnya diselingi suara petir yang menggelegar.

Selama perjalanan itu, kuda yang ia tunggangi tak henti-hentinya memaksakan dirinya untuk berhenti. Tapi Sehun tetap keras kepala untuk tetap menjalankan kuda hitamnya. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyub terkena siraman air hujan. Tapi Sehun mengindahkannya dan tetap memukul kudanya agar berlari lebih kencang. Di sebuah jalan yang ia lewat tepat sisi kirinya adalah jurang. Sebuah pertir menyambar tepat pada pohon dihadapannya.

Kuda yang ia tunggangi kaget dan terlonjak ke sisi kiri. Awalnya kuda yang ia tunggangi itu sedikit meringkik mendengar petir yang menggelegar di atas sana., namun saat petir kembali menyambar pohon tepat di sebelah kanannya. Kuda yang Sehun tumpangi berjalan mundur dan tergelincir setelah meringkik dan terlonjak mengangkat kedua kaki depannya. Sehun ikut terlempar dengan keras dari atas kuda karena kehilangan pegangannya. Dan ikut jatu terperosok ke dalam jurang di bawah sana. Badannya berguling-guling turun kebawah hingga tubuhnya berhenti tepat kepalanya menghantam sebuah batu dan tepat melukai pelipisnya. Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya.

…

Di samping itu. Kai yang baru sampai dikediaman Irene segera memasuki rumah itu. Dia disambut oleh bibi Ahn ibu Irene.

"Maaf permisi, bi. Apa pangeran Oh barusaja kemari?"

"Pengawal Kim. Tadi aku melihat pangeran Oh bergegas menunggai kudanya, bahkan ia tidak mengidahkan nasehatku jika diluar hujan deras."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan segera mencari keeradaannya. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan pangeran Oh. Saya permisi bi."

Bibi Ahn hanya menganggukkan sebagai tanda mengiyakan pernyataan pengawal Kim.

…

Kai menyusuri jalan yang terlihat samar-samar bekas tapal kuda yang mengarah ke arah istana. Dia menduga jika pangerannya mungkin sedang berjalan kembali ke istana. Kai memilih memutar arah kembali ke istana, berharap pangerannya sudah ada di istana ketika ia sampai.

…

Sekitar 1 jam akhirnya kai sampai di istana. Segera ia meminta penjaga istana membawa kuda itu kembali ke kandang. Kai segera masuk ke dalam kediaman pangeran Oh. Namun setelah sampai disana, kamar itu terlihat rapi dan seperti tidak tersentuh sama sekali seperti terakhir kali pangerannya berada di sini siang tadi.

Kai segera mencari ke seluruh istana berharap pangerannya sudah ada di istana. Bahkan Kai menanyakan kepada setiap pelayan yang lewat di depannya. Dan kesimpulan yang diperoleh bahwa pangerannya belum juga kembali setelah mengungjungi rumah Irene. Hujan begitu lebat, membuat Kai tidak bisa melakukan pencarian keluar istana.

…

Sehun masih setia menutup matanya. Darah menalir begitu deras dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Seperti di kepalanya yang terantuk batu. Wajahnya juga tak luput dari goresan-goresan akibat terkena beberapa ranting tanaman saat jatuh ke dasar. Tangan kanan nya sepertinya patah bersama kaki kirinya yang patah akibat tubuhnya tadi telempar dari kuda. Lehernya terkilir. Deru nafasnya tipis masih terdengar itu tandanya dia masih hidup.

…

Hujan lebat semalaman membuat pencarian Pangerannya tertunda. Pangerannya hingga tengah malam juga tak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya. Karena hal itu tak hanya membuat cemas pengawalnya seperti Kim Kai ini. Tapi juga kecemasan yang dirasakan seluruh anggota keluarga.

Ratu begitu cemas karena putranya tak kunjung pulang dan tak ada kabar sama sekali mengenai keberadaannya. Raja memeluk sang ratu untuk menenangkannya karena saking cemasnya ratu terus menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar. Putri juga begitu cemas mendengar kabar adik tersayangnya belum kembali. Padahal hari itu sudah tengah malam. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Dan mereka semua hanya bisa menunggu.

…

Sampai pagi mereka menunggu hingga sang ratu tak terasa sudah jatuh tertidur di dalam pelukan sang raja. Putri yang menunggu di kursi panjang itu juga sudah terlelap. Sedangkan raja masih setia terjaga sejak semalam bersama para pengawalnya termasuk Kim Kai pengawal pangeran.

…

Pagi itu seorang pengembala mengiring gembalanya menuju ke dasar jurang karena rumput disana sepertinya mampu membuat para gembalanya kenyang. Rumput hijau yang luas dekat dengan sungai yang bak kaca ketika kita bercermin diatasnya karena airnya yang begitu jernih dengan arus yang begitu tenang. Penggembala itu sampai di dasar bersama gembalanya. Gembala-gembala itu dengan segera mencari makanannya sendiri yaitu rumput hijau sebagai makanan mereka. Sedangkan penggembala pergi ke sungai meninggalkan gembalnya yang tak jauh dari pengawasannya.

…

Pengembala itu berjalan menuju ke sungai yang hanya berjarak 100 meter dari tempat gembalanya makan. Sebelum sempat mencapai sungai. Ia melihat seonggok manusia tergeletak dengan ceceran darah bercampur air yang berada disekujur tubuhnya. Penggembala itupun menghampiri orang itu. Dia begitu terkejut melihat orang yang tergeletak dihadapannya itu.

Penggembala itu mengira orang tersebut sudah mati. Dengan takut ia mencoba merasakan deru nafas dari orang tersebut. Terasa begitu pelan namun masih terlihat orang dihadapannya ini masih hidup. Penggembala mencooba merasakan denyut nadinya dengan menyentuh nadi di area tangan orang itu. Dan benar saja denyut nadi itu terasa ada namun denyutnya begitu lemah.

Penggembala itu lantas menggedong orang itu menuju ke rumahnya meninggalkan gembala-gembalanya. Rumahnya memang tak jauh dari dasar lembah dan ia memang sering membawa gembal-gembalanya kesana. Orang yang ditemukannya di dasar jurang itu adalah seorang pemuda dan sepertinya bukan orang miskin sepertinya. Terlihat dari baju yang ia kenakan.

Pemuda itu terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan, sedangkan dirinya terlihat dari pakainnya saja dia seorang penggembala hewan ternak. Bahkan di baju pemuda itu ada sebuah tanda yang sangat ia tau tanda itu merupakan tanda yang biasah digunakan oleh anggota kerajaan. Tanda berbentuk naga yang dirajut kecil dibagian kanan lengan pemuda itu.

Penggembala itu membawanya masuk ke rumah. Dia memanggil istrinya untuk membantunya merawat pemuda itu. Mereka membersihkan luka-luka itu. Memasang perban pada dahinya yang terluka setelah dahi robek itu dijahit, tentu saja orang yang menjahit luka itu seorang tabib. Karena penggembala itu memanggilkan seorang tabib untuk pemuda itu. Tangan kanan itu di pasang perban dan sebuah penyangga agar tidak terjadi pergesaran begitu pula kaki kiri dan lehernya. Luka kecil disekitaran wajah pemuda itu juga diobati.

…

Matahari sudah menampakkan cahayanya. Kim kai meminta ijin kepada raja untuk segera mencari keberadaan pangerannya. Raja mengijinkan dan menyuruhnya membawa beberapa tentara. Mereka menyusuri jalan yang kemungkinan dilewati pangerannya itu.

…

Selama hampir 3 hari Kim Kai terus mencari di penjuru kerajaan. Tapi nihil, sang pangeran sama sekali tak ada kabar. Kai akhinya berinisiati mencari pangeran disekitaran jalan pintas menuju ke rumah Irene yang memang hanya Kai dan pangerannya saja yang tahu. Jalan pintas itu tepat berada di samping jurang. Pikiran Kai hanya berharap semoga ia tidak menemukan pangerannya disana.

…

Pemuda itu entah mengapa masih enggan membuka kedua matanya. Pengembala dan istrinya sudah merawat pemuda itu selama beberapa hari. Tapi tetap saja pemuda itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Pemuda tampan dengan khas wajah seorang pangeran batin istri penggembala itu.

…

Kai dan anak buahnya berjalan pelan di sekitarn jurang. Berharap ia menemukan sebuah tanda maupun jejak dari pangerannya. Di tengah jalan Kai menemukan dua buah pohon tumbang yang terlihat sekali pohon itu patah karena disambar petir. Itu terlihat dari bekas dahannya yang terbakar. Kai turun dari kudannya mencoba memeriksa sekitar situ bersama anak buahnya. Di ujung jurang dia melihat sebuah liontin yang tersangkut di ranting yang tepat tumbuh di bibir jurang itu.

Kai segera menyadari liontin itu dan serasa kedua kakinya begitu lemas hingga ia tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya dan jatuh terduduk. Kai sangat paham siapa pemilik liontin itu. Dan dia menyimpulkan jika pangerannya telah jatuh ke jurang. Salah seorang prajurit menghampiri Kai.

"Ada apa panglima?"

"Aku .. aku.. aku telah menemukan liontin pangeran Oh. Dan aku tidak yakin pangeran Oh jatuh kesana." Sambil menunjuk dasar jurang yang terlihat sungai dari atas tempanya berada.

"Panglima, kita bisa memeriksa ke dasar jurang itu, tentu saja lewat jalur lain."

Seketika Kai bangun dan merasa seperti ada harapan baru untuk menemukan pangerannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita bergegas ke sekitar dasar jurang. Dan kau tunjukkan jalannya."

Prajurit yang tadi berbicara kepada Kai segera menunjukkan jalan menuju ke dasar jurang.

…

Pagi itu penggembala membawa gembalanya kembali mencari rumput di sekitaran jurang. Ia tak sadar jika segerombolan tentara juga berjalan ke sekitarnya.

Kai melihat seorang penggembala dan berniat menanyakan tentang pangerannya. Ia pun menghampiri penggembala itu.

"Em, permisi tuan penggembala."

Seketika penggembala itu menengok kebelakang. Dilihatnya seorang yang berpakaian ala tentara kerajaan sedang berada tepat dihadapannya. Ia langsung bersimpuh memberi hormat, tanpa berani memandang wajah orang dihadapannya.

"Ada apa gerangan tuan ku datang kemari." Sambil menundukkan kepalannya.

"Apakah beberapa hari yang lalu ada orang yang menemukan seorang pemuda yang jatuh ke dasar jurang ini?"

"Oh, tuan ku. Kebetulan sekali, hamba beberapa hari yang lalu menemukan seseorang terluka parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan saya membawanya ke rumah hamba dan mengobatinya dirumah hamba."

"Bisakah aku melihat orang itu?"

"Tentu tuan ku. Hamba akan mengantar anda ke rumah saya, untuk melihat orang tersebut." Sambil bingung melihat ternaknya.

"Tenang saja. Beberapa prajurit ku akan aku suruh untuk menjaga gembala mu tetap aman berada disini." Kai meyakinkan si penggembala tersebut.

"Em, baiklah tuan ku. Mari saya antar ke tempat saya."

Pengembala mengajak Kai menuju ke rumahnya yang memang tak jauh dari dasar jurang. Kai di antar ke sebuah kamar tempat pemuda yang tempo hari di temukan oleh penggembala itu, yang kini terbaring lemah dengan mata yang enggan untuk membuka. Kai segera berhambur dan bersimpuh di bawah ranjang menyaksikan orang yang terbaring itu. dan mengenalinya sebagai Pengeran Oh.

"Pangeran Oh. Akhirnya kami menemukan anda." Kai terharu bisa melihat pangerannya lagi.

Penggebala dan istrinya segera berlutut mendengar dari mulut panglima aka Kai menyebut pemuda yang ditemukkannya tempo hari dengan sebutan' Pangeran'.

"Terimakasih kalian telah menyelamatkan Pangeran Oh."

"Sungguh kami tidak tau kalau pemuda ini adalah Pangeran Oh, tuan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian telah menyelamatkannya."

Akhirnya penggembal itu menceritakan segala hal mengenai bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Pangeran Oh, dan membawanya kemari. Bahkan ia bercerita kepada panglima Kim jika pangeran Oh masih belum membuka matanya pasca ditemukan di dasar jurang. Kai begitu sedih mendengar kabar itu. Ia memimpin anak buahnya membawa pangeran Oh kembali ke istana dan memberi hadiah kepada gembala yang telah menyelamatkan pangeran Oh.

…

Raja dan ratu merasa senang putranya telah ditemukan begitu juga sang putri. Tapi mereka juga sedih karena pangeran tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Pangeran Oh dirawat didalam kamarnya oleh tabib hebat istana. Bahkan sang ratu enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk yang tepat berada di sebelah ranjang putranya.

…

Selama hampir dua minggu tubuh itu masih tetap sama. Terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya. Tabib menekan titik akupuntur di tubuh Sehun untuk membuatnya agar Sehun tidak merasa lapar selama ia masih terbaring koma dan menjaga agar keadaan tubuh itu tetap stabil.

Tubuh itu begitu pucat dan bertambah pucat. Tubuh itu kian mengurus bahkan terlihat tulang pipi sang pangeran. Setelah sekian lama, ratu merasakan sebuah pergerakan dari tangan sang putra yang saat itu sedang ia genggam. Ratu segera memanggil tabib handalnya. Dan mata itu membuka menampilkan mata yang tajam. Tabib melepaskan segala jarum dan peralatan pengobatannya dari tubuh sang pangeran.

"Sehun, kau sudah sadar, nak?"

"Eomma, Tt-tehun lapar." Saat Sehun terbangun dan melihat ratu tepat berada disampingnya.

"Eomma sudah memasakkan masakan kesukan Sehun." Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Eomma, kenapa tubuh.. tubuh Tehun tidak bisa di gerakkan? Tehun ingin duduk." Ratu membantu Sehun untuk duduk.

"Kalau begitu, eomma akan mengambilkan makanan Sehun dulu, ne?"

"Hem.." Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

…

Ratu segera menghampiri tabib, begitu juga raja dan sang putri.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra ku?"

"Maafkan hamba harus mengatakan ini, Baginda raja. Sepertinya, pangeran Oh kini kembali seakan-akan ia berada di usia 5 tahun dan ia lupa akan segala hal yang ia pelajari di atas umur itu. Pangeran kembali menjadi anak kecil dan melupakan segala hal yang diakibatkan karena benturan dan pendarahan hebat yang terjadi dikepalanya beserta trauma yang ia lalui. Membuatnya enggan untuk mengingat kejadian yang berusaja ia alami. Pangeran akan kembali seperti sebelumnya, entah hamba tidak bisa memastikannya kapan hal itu kembali, namun ingatan pangeran sebenarnya tidak bear-benar hilang. Jika kita semua berusaha membantu pangeran kembali normal. Karena hal ini bisa berjalan hanya sebentar, atau ini juga bisa berlangsung lama. Hamba tidak bisa memprediksi kapan pangeran bisa kembali ke kehidupan normal seperti sebelumnya."

Ratu mendengar penjelasan akhir dari tabib Shin tabib kepercayaan keluarga kerajaan. Dapat disimpulkan jika pangeran Oh tidak bisa diprediksi kapan akan kembali normal sesuai usianya. Itu berarti tidak ada kepastian kapan pangeran akan kembali sehat. Ratu menangis dipelukan raja mendengar hal itu. yang berati Sehun akan mengalami lupa ingatan dan keterbelakangan mental dengan tingkah laku tidak sesuai dengan umur aslinya.

"Bagaimana ini baginda? Pangeran akan berkelakuan layaknya anak umur 5 tahun, dan tidak tau kapan hal itu akan kembali ke keadaan normal. Hiks hiks.."

"Sudahlah.. sebaiknya kita tenang dan memikirkan solusi lain. Apakah kita bisa mengembalikan pangeran Oh kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya, tabib?" Raja seoakan meminta solusi kepada tabibnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hanya waktu yang mampu menjawab kembalinya pangeran Oh seperti sebelumnya, baginda."

Ratu semakin terisak begitu juga putri yang mendengar penuturan dari tabib kerajaan.

"Kalau begitu.. hikz.. kita akan menjaga pangeran Oh dan merawatnya, juga lebih memperhatikannya. Selama pangeran Oh belum kembali pada keadaan normalnya. Baginda raja." Sahut sang putri kepada kedua orang tuannya.

"Tentu putri, kita semua harus lebih memperhatikkannya." Sahut sang Raja.

"…"

"Kita semua akan membuat Pangeran Oh kembali seperti sebelumnya, kau setuju kan ratu ku?"

"Pasti, raja."

…

TBC

* * *

 ** _Hai, Keiko bawa ff baru lagi._**

 ** _Mian kalo masih ada typo._**

 ** _Keiko hanya makhluk biasah yang tak luput dari kesalahan._**

 ** _Keiko udah berusaha untuk tidak typo._**

 ** _Tapi tetep aja ya gitu deh… hihihi._**

 ** _Mian kaga bisa up date tiap minggu, kagak janji._**

 ** _Up date tergantung mood dan kenyataan. ^^_**

 ** _Semoga masih ada yang berkenan baca ff ini apalagi ngasih review, foll, atau pun fov._**

 ** _Keiko pasti malah tambah seneng sama kalian semua._**

 ** _Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER okey._**


	3. CHAPTER 2

Tittle : Oh! My Prince

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight KaiSoo DKK

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

 **SIDER! _OUT_!**

* * *

 ** _Previous.._**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini baginda? Pangeran akan berkelakuan layaknya anak umur 5 tahun, dan tidak tau kapan hal itu akan kembali ke keadaan normal. Hiks hiks.."

"Sudahlah.. sebaiknya kita tenang dan memikirkan solusi lain. Apakah kita bisa mengembalikan pangeran Oh kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya, tabib?" Raja seoakan meminta solusi kepada tabibnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hanya waktu yang mampu menjawab kembalinya pangeran Oh seperti sebelumnya, baginda."

Ratu semakin terisak begitu juga putri yang mendengar penuturan dari tabib kerajaan.

"Kalau begitu.. hikz.. kita akan menjaga pangeran Oh dan merawatnya, juga lebih memperhatikannya. Selama pangeran Oh belum kembali pada keadaan normalnya. Baginda raja." Sahut sang putri kepada kedua orang tuannya.

"Tentu putri, kita semua harus lebih memperhatikkannya." Sahut sang Raja.

"…"

"Kita semua akan membuat Pangeran Oh kembali seperti sebelumnya, kau setuju kan ratu ku?"

"Pasti, raja."

* * *

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour berduka. Putra mahkota itu mengalami kecelakaan saat berkuda sehingga menyebabkan tergangunya mental seorang pemuda yang berumur 15 tahun, berubah menjadi di saat umurnya 5 tahun. Setelah ia sadar dari keadaan koma selama berhari-hari. Seluruh keluarga kerajaan begitu terpukul atas apa yang sedang terjadi. Terutama Ratu adalah orang yang paling terpukul mengetahui kondisi putra mahkota sekarang. Raja hanya bisa menenangkan sang Ratu, dan meyakinkan bahwa putra mereka bisa kembali ke keadaan normal seperti sedia kala. Putri Hanni sebagai kakak dari sang putra mahkota juga tak luput dari sedih melihat keadaan adik kecilnya seperti itu. Apalagi pengawal Kai yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabat sang putra mahkota begitu menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak menjaga tuannya dengan baik. Kerajaan berduka.

.

.

.

Selama hampir dua tahun ini. Raja dan ratu tak henti-hentinya mencari tabib terhebat yang mampu menyembuhkan Putra Mahkota kembali. Namun sayang, dari ratusan orang tabib yang mencoba menyembuhkan pangeran, masihlah tak mampu membuat pangeran itu kembali. Berbagai hal anaeh yang kadangnya harus dilakukan Sehun yang menurutnya begitu aneh. Yang paling Sehun benci adalah ketika Sehun harus direndam didalam air dengan wewanginan dan berbagai jenis bunga di bulan purnama selama semalaman. Yang terjadi selajutnya adalah Sehun yang malah demam selama berhari-hari akibat dia terlalu lama berendam. Hingga ia pingsan. Raja dan ratu dengan marahnya memberikan hukuman keji pada tabib yang malah membuat Sehun sakit.

.

.

.

Sehun dengan terburu-buru menuju ke kediaman ratu dengan berurai air mata dan leleran ingusnya sambil menyapu kasar air matannya. Masuk kedalam kamar sang ratu dan segera memeluknya.

"Eomma, Tehun tidak takit eomma. Hiks.. hiks.. Kenapa telalu taja tiap minggunya ada tabib yang datang. Dan bilang Tehun takit, dan harut diperikta."

Ratu hanya membalas pelukan putra kesayangannya itu. Kemudian memandangnya dengan leleran air mata dan mengelus surai putra sematawayangnya itu. Hingga suara dengkuran halus yang ditangkap oleh telinganya. Putra Mahkota menangis lama hingga tertidur dipelukan sang ratu.

Dua tahun juga tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh raja dan ratu. Karena tabib-tabib itu tak berhasil mengobati putra mahkota. Dan yang terjadi adalah raja yang kini sakit-sakitan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu adik dari raja yang bernama Oh David atau David Oh datang untuk melaporkan beberapa perihal terkait masyarakat kerajaan. David yang menjabat sebagai perdana mentri dan menjalankan beberapa tugas kenegaraan untuk mewakili raja yang beberapa hari ini sering sakit-sakitan. David sendiri adalah adik tiri dari raja. Ia merupakan anak selir ke tujuh semasa ayahandanya masih bertahta. Atau bisa disebut David adalah paman dari kedua anak raja.

David adalah seorang adik tiri. sekaligus penasehat kerajaan. Atau marga lain dikenal sebagai David Wu. Merupakan seorang keturunan Korea China. Ibu nya yang seorang selir dari raja terdahulu berasal dari daratan China yang bernama asli Wu Anrie yang merupakan anak seorang pedagang berdarah China dan Eropa. Dan diberi gelar Selir Kwon Oh. Ia meninggal setelah melahirkan David.

"(Tok..Tok..)" Suara ketukan pintu.

"Yang mulia, ini hamba Penasehat kerajaan. Datang untuk menyampaikan beberapa laporan mengenai perkembangan masyarakat."

"Masuklah."

Pintu kamar raja dibuka menampakkan raja yang sedang terbaring lemah di dampingi oleh ratu disebelahnya. David berjalan pelan menuju ke arah raja.

"Ada apa penasehat?"

"Rakyat begitu senang mendapat bantuan bibit padi, dan jagung setelah mengalami kekeringan selama hampir beberapa bulan dan mereka gagal panen."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku begitu senang mendengarnya."

"Masyarakat menyerukan keinginannya, jika panen depan ingin memberikan setengah dari apa yang meraka hasilkan untuk kerajaan."

"Kenapa mereka melakukannya?"

"Itu hanya keinginan masyarakat saja yang mulia."

"Baiklah kalau mereka memaksa, asalkan mereka masih dengan keadaan cukup untuk memenuhi kehidupan ."

"Tentu yang mulia."

"Hem.."

"Em, Yang mulia raja. Bolehkah saya menyampaikan sesuatu berkenaan dengan pendapat para tetuah mengenai putri Hanni."

"Tentu saja. Ada apakah dengan putri?"

"Begini yang mulia. Menurut pendapat para tetuah. Tidaklah sekarang umur putri sudah sangat matang untuk menikah, yang mulia?"

"Ah, tentang itu. Aku juga memikirkan hal itu."

"Dari yang saya dengar dari para tetuah. Para pangeran dari beberapa negara ingin sekali menjalin hubungan dengan kerajaan kita. Mereka bahkan bersiap untuk mejalin kerjasama lewat pernikahan dengan meminang putri Hanni, Yang mulia."

"Kalau begitu kita akan mengakan hubungan kerja sama dengan salah satu kerajaan yang akan disetujui oleh para tetuah. Bisakah kau menyiapkan semuanya, penasehat?"

"Tentu saja Yang mulia, saya akan mengurus segala keperluannya."

"Hem.. uhuk."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi yang mulia."

Senyum licik tersungging tanpa ketara di bibir penasehat kerajaan mengiringi keluarnya dirinya dari ruangan Raja.

.

.

.

Lima belas tahun telah berlalu begitu saja di kerajaan Xi Luxion. Seorang pangeran kecil yang dulu sering berlarian mengelilingi istana dengan seorang lagi yang memiliki mata lebar bulatnya, dan seorang putri cantik yang juga engikutinya kemanapun mereka pergi. Kini telah tumbuh dewasa. Tak tampak dari ketiganya lagi ketika salah satu dari temannya mengis maka kedua dari mereka bertiga akan ikut menangis seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan dari salah satu diantara mereka bertiga yang sedang sedih. Juga akan tertawa dan bergembira jika satu dari yang lain meresa bergembira. Mereka akan selalu membagi apa yang merka miliki. Untuk saling terbuka antar ketika sahabat itu.

Tumbuh dewasa yang diskripsikan ini adalah mungkin mereka tidak lagi bermain petak umpet layaknya meraka umur 5 tahun. Ataupun membuat resah para dayang dan kasim saat mereka bersembunyi seolah-olah mereka menghilang. Jadi ketika mereka dikatakan telah dewasa adalah mereka benar telah berubah dan meninggalkan kenakalan dan kejahilan yangdulu sering mereka lakukan. Meraka adalah sosok yang begitu ramah dan sopan terhadapa masyarakat di kerajaan Xi Luxion.

Terutama adalah pangeran satu-satunya dikerajaan ini. Di tumbuh menjadi seorang pangeran yang sopan dan ramah nan bijaksana. Tanpa mengenal rasa pamrih pangeran Luhan akan selalu membantu masyarakat yang kurang mampu. Raja dan Ratu mendidik pangeran dengan begitu baik. Bahkan raja membebaskan untuk memilih dan melakukan tidakan apapun dalam menjalani hidupnya hingga kini. Sebenranya bukan bebas sebebas bebasnya. Hanya saja Raja tidak membatasi tentang pilihan Luhan untuk membaur bersama masyarakat kerajaannya. Tanpa membedakan status kebangsawanannya dengan masayarakat rakyak jelata. Ia tanpa pamrih akan menolong siapapun orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya selama Luhan masih memapu untuk menolongnya. Karena hal itu Luhan begitu akrab dan disegani oleh masyarakat yang menganggap bahwa Luhan adalah pengeran ang baik, adil, dan bijaksana.

Dimanapun Luhan berada maka disitulah ada pelayan setianya yang merangkap sebagai sahabat terdekatnya dan juga pengawal setiannya. Do Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa namja yang memiliki tinggi tidak lebih tinggi dari Luhan, dengan mata bulat dan bibir kissble nya itu tidak pernah lelah membantu Luhan. Atau bisa disebut sebagai menuruti dan memenuhi segala permintaan Luhan. Dan mengurusnya. Dia kan mengikuti kemana pun tuannya itu pergi, mnedampinginya dan menjaganya.

Satu lagi yang tak pernah luput dari kehidupan Luhan selama lima belas tahun hampir setiap harinya. Gadis kecil yang dulu menangis karena kakinya terluka. Dan diselamatkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Memang gadis ini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik. Han Qian. Anak dari salah seorang pejabat negara di kerajaan Xi Luxion bernama Ha Fujo. Qian masihlah manja, terutama kepada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan juga bergitu menyayangi Qian layaknya adiknya sendiri.

Perlu di ingat lagi. Qian dan Kyungsoo mereka seumuran. Sedangkan Luhan berada satu tahun lebih dulu ketimbang mereka berdua. Kyungsoo ketika bertemu Qian akan sering bertengkar. Dan itu tidak pernah berubah hingga sekarang. Meraka berdua masih ke kanak-kanakan kadangnya. Apalagi ketika percekcikan kecil diantara keduannya yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Merka akan saling berebut Luhan. Bukan dalam arti seakan-akan Luhan aalah barang. Tapi hanya saja Qian yang kelewat manja ketika berada dekat dengan Luhan. Dan Kyungsoo akan begitu kesala karena menurutnya Qian itu berlebihan manjanya kepada Luhan. Sedang yang diperebutkan hanya tersenyum menanggapi kedua orang dihadapannya.

Setiap minggunya, Luhan akan pergi berdo'a digereja kota bersama dengan masyarakat kerajaannya. Begitu Luhan datang, Ia langsung disambut oleh masayrakat yang kebetulan juga berdo'a hari itu disana. Usai melakukan kegiatan peribadahan. Seperti biasanya, Luhan bersama beberapa pengawal dan tentu saja dengan kedua sahabat yang merangkap sebagai pengawal pribadinya yaitu Kyungsoo, juga Han Qianadik kecilnya. Ikut serta membagikan makanan dan minuman ke masyarkat yang kurang mampu. Bahkan Luhan juga membagikan beberapa koin emas ke masyarakat pagi itu. Berharap apa yang telah ia beri nanti akan membantu sedikit dari masyarakat yang kurang mampu untuk bisa membangtu kehidupan mereka.

"Terima kasih Pangeran Lu. Semoga kehidupan ada selalu dilimpahkan kebahagiaan." Seorang Nenek tua yang ikut mengantri hari itu.

"Terima kasih banyak atas do'a nya, nenek. Pergunakan sebaik-baiknya uang itu ya, nek. Dan semoga nenek terus diberikaan kesehatan." Luhan tersenyum dengan cerahnya.

.

.

.

 **Sedang didalam sana. _Kamar Raja_** ** _Oh._**

"Raja, kenapa anda dengan terburu-buru menyetujui keinginan para tetuah?"

"Ratu, Putri Hanni telah dewasa, bahkan umurnya sngat matang untuk menikah. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku menyetujui keinginan para tetuah. Uhuk."

"Tapi Yang mulia. Apakah kita tidak bisa memikirkan sedikit perasaannya. Hamba takut nanti orang pilihan para tetuah bukan lah orang yang baik untuk Putri Hanni."

"Aku percaya pada para tetuah, ratu. Begitupun juga kau juga harus percaya kepada mereka. Karena dahulu kita menikah dengan dasar perjodohan yang sama pula. Tidak berarti kita saling membenci kemudian. Yang ada sekarang kita saling mencintai dan mengasihi satu sama lain, bukan?"

"Itu memang benar, yang mulia raja. Kuharap nanti Putri Hanni bisa bahagia layaknya hamba dan yang mulia raja."

"Aku juga berdo'a seperti itu."

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian acara pernikahan itu digelar. Putri Hani menikahi seorang raja dari kerajaan Zyu Xiang Hao. Kerajaan jauh didaratan china dengan seorang raja bernama Zyu Zao. Yang merupakan calon suami pilihan para tetuah ang tentu saja disetujui oleh ayahandanya.

Hani menikah di umurnya yg 27 tahun merupakan umur yang sangat matang untuk menikah. raja Zao sendiri sudah berumur 37 tahun dan berniat menjadikan putri sebagai istri muda/selirnya. Karena ia belum juga dikaruniai seorang pangeran padahal dia sudah menikah di awal usia 20 tahun.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan itu digelar dengan pesta yang meriah. Berbagai kalangan tak luput menikmati kemeriahan pesta penikahan sang putri negeri mereka tercinta. Usai dipinang oleh raja dari daratan China. Raja Zao selaku suami dari putri Hanni berencanan memboyongnya untuk tinggal di istananya. Dengan suka cita permaisuri mengantarkan keberangkatan putri tercintanya. Berdo'a semoga kelak putrinya bahagia meskipun harus hidup jauh dari kedua orang tuannya.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat eomma, appa." Seru sang putri kepada ibunya.

"Hati-hati nak." Sang eomma melepas kepergian anak tertuannya yang kini telah berkeluarga.

.

.

.

Raja Zao merupakan sosok yang bijak sana. Dia membawa segala baru dalam kehidupan Hanni selaku istrinya. Awalnya Hanni tak begitu nyaman tinggal di istana barunya apalagi jauh dari sanak saudara. Tapi selama hampir satu tahun belakangan ini sangn suami terus menenangkannya hingga membuanya betah dan nyaman tinggal di istana yang jauh dari rumah tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

Satu tahun terlewati dengan pernikahan sang puti kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour denagn Raja dari daratan China bahwa putri Hanni kini tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan Raja Zao. Berita tersebut ikut membuat raja dan Ratu begitu bahagia karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi seorang kakeh nenek. Bahkah pangeran Sehun juga ikut senang ketika sang sahabat bercerita ia akan menjadi seorang paman. Meskipun sebenarnya Sehun tidak tahu menahu mengenai maksud dari menjadi seorang paman. Yang ia tahu, appa dan eommanya merasa gembira. Sehingga dia akan ikut senang.

.

.

.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, prutri Hanni melahirkan seorang putra tampat tepat di bulan juni yang diberinama pangeran Zyu Junian Zou. Sang Raja Zao begitu senang karena pada akhirnya raja memiliki keturunan dan seorang putra adalah yang di idam-idamkan selama ini. Meskipun Raja dan Ratu Oh Santo De Lavour tidak bisa melihat langsung wajah cucu mereka. Tapi raja Zao berbaik hati mengirimkan lukisan dari sang bayi kepada mertuanya.

.

.

.

Kondisi Raja Oh Kyuhyun benar-benar menurun akhir-ahir ini. Terhitung sejak sepuluh bulan yang lalu Raja Oh benar-benar tidak bias berada lama untuk melakukan aktifitasnya seperti memimpin rapat dan sebagainya. Karena hal itu akan membuat Raja Oh bertambah melemah. Beberapa tabib dari bebagai penjuru negeri telah diminta untuk mengobati sang Raja. Namun, kondisinya bukan malah membaik, tapi kian memburuk. Untuk itu segala aktifitas birokrasi kerajaan dan hal terkecilnya diwakilkan kepada sangn penasehat nya yaitu David Oh. Tentu dengan ijin dari sang Raja.

.

.

.

Kembali ke putra mahkota kita. Berjalan hampir empat tahun. Kondisinya masih belum menunjukkan kemajuan sama sekali. Hanya sesekali Sehun akan merasa sakit kepala yang luar biasah hingga ia demam berhari-hari. Selebihnya ia tetap menjahili para pelayang dan kasim seperti biasanya. Kai sendiri yang merupakan sahabatnya juga pengawal pribadinya sering dibuat jengkel dengan tingkah pangeran yang satu ini. Dia dengan seenaknya saja pernah mengikat tubuh Kai di sebuah pohon.

Saat itu Kai yang seperti biasa mengikuti kemanapun pangerannya itu pergi. Hingga sampai di taman instana. Sedangkan sang pangeran dengan konyolnya memancing ikan di kolam di taman itu. Karena merasa bosan akhirnya Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon yang lumanya rindang. Hingga tak terasa ia jatuh terlelap.

Sehun yang saat itu kesal karena tak berhasil memancing satu ikan pun akhirnya kesal. Pasalanya umpan cacingnya telah habis, namun dia tidak mendapat ikan sama sekali. Dan ia melihat tubuh pengawalnya itu malah terlelap disana. Dengan perasaan kesalnya. Sehun mulai mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Biar aku ingatkan sekali lagi. Jika Sehun adalah anak yang cerdas juga usil. Dia selalu membawa kemana-mana kantong yang berisikan barang-barangnya yang menurutnya penting. Itu persis seperti saat Sehun masih kecil. Dan kini terulang lagi.

Kembali pada cerita. Sehun mengeluarkan segulung tali kain panjang. Dengan mengendap-endap ia mendekati tubuh pengawalnya. Kemudian di mulai melilitkan tali kain itu ke tubuh sang pengawal hingga benar-benar disara tali itu akan sulit untuk dibuka. Dan Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sehun menunggu sang pengawal bangun. Tapi entah mengapa pengawalnya ini malah terlelap begitu saja. Disaat yang bersamaan seekor anak kucing lewat dihadapan Sehun. Sehun segera menangkapnya dan membobongnya hingga menghadap pengawalnya ini. Dengan dorongan kaki kanannya Sehun berusaha menggoyang tubuh sang pengawal untuk bangun.

"Hai.. Kai-ya. Ayo bangun." Tendangan kecil untuk menggoyangkan tubuh Kai begitu saja dilontarkan oleh Sehun.

"…" Kai masih dalam mimpi indahnya bermain bersama gadis-gadis cantik dalam mimpinya.

"Kai…" Karena mulai bosan menunggu Kai bangun. Dengan sentakan keras dan teriakan tepat di telinga Kai. Sehun lakukan untuk membangunkan Kai.

'Uh.. Ne pangeran aku bang…WAAWWWW." Kai menjeri kaget dan ketakutan.

Bisa aku ingatkan lagi, kalau pengawal pangeran yang gagak berani ini adalah pengawal yang sangat gagah berani. Bahkan ia berani bertarung dengan seekor singa sekalipun demi menyelamatkan sangn pangeran. Tapi lihatlah ini. Hanya karena ketika dia membuka matanya tepat dihadapannya ada seekor anak kucing. Ia menjerit ketakutan. Hal itu sukses membuat Sang tukang jahil terpingkal-pingkal karena reaksi sahabatnya ini berlebihan.

"Singkirkan yang mulia.." Dengan tubuh berangsur-angsur menjauh dan mencoba menghindar.

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu ttekali Kai.." Sehun tetap dengan mode tertawanya melihat ekspresi sahabatnya ini benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hiks.. aku takut.. singkirkan yang mulia, lagi pula kenapa hamba di ikat seperti ini?" Kai baru tersadar jika tubuhnya terikat kuat di pohon sehingga ia tidak mampu untuk beranjak dari hadapan pengerannya ini.

"Habittnya, kau tidak atyik. Umpan ku ttudah habitt. Dan aku mattih belum mendapattkan ikan ttamattekalli." Ukap sang pengeran dengan wajah sedihnya, setelah menurunkan kucing tadi dari hadapan Kai.

"Huh, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Seru Kai menyudahi agenda memancing hari ini pada sang pangeran.

"Kajja.." Sehun berdiri dan akan beranjak dari sana. Namun sebelum itu. Suara Kai mengintrupsinya.

"Pangeran. Bisakah anda melepaskan ikatannya sebelum pergi?" Tanyanya pada Sehun. Karena sedari tadi ikatan ini belum dilepaskan oleh pangerannya disana.

"Oh iya, aku lupa.. hiihihi.." Sehun kemudian melepaskan ikatan yang tadi sempat ia pasang pada tubuh Kai ke pohon.

Mereka sampai istana ketika matahari akan terbenam sore itu.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berselang, Raja Oh tak mampu bertahan dengan penyakitnya. Akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Hari itu kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour kembali berduka. Seluruh kerajaan sangat berduka atas kepergian raja Oh Kyuhyun yang sangat mereka agungkan. Orang yang paling terpukul saat ini adalah sang Ratu Lee Sungmin. Karena beban dipundaknnya begitu berat. Dengan putra mahkota yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan kembali ke kondisi normalnya. Ia harus menjadi kuat untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga demi putra mahkota.

Selama seminggu Sehun begitu bersedih dan terpukul atas kematian sanga appa tercinta. Ia bahkan tak mau bermain ataupun keluar selepas ia mengikuti upacara pemakaman sang Raja. Dan Sehun yang saat itu haru bersedia memimpin prosesi pemakaman sang raja. Tentu saja tetap dengan dampingan Kai. Karena hanya Kai lah yang boleh mendekati Sehun. Dan itu juga permintaan Sehun sendiri. Bahkan sang putri yang berada jauh di daratan China. Dengan menempuh perjalanan sekitar sepuluh hari sampai ke kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour. Dengan tekat penuh ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Appanya.

.

.

.

Masa berkabuh itu berjalan hingga sebulan lamanya. Kekosongan kursi kepemimpinan kerajaan tertinggi. Membuat para tetuah mulai meresahkan hal tersebut. Seharusnya sekarang adalah penobatan pangeran mahkota sebagai raja baru kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour. Namun keadaan putra mahkota adalah hal yang paling dipertanyakan oleh para tetuah. Tak hanya para tetuah sebenarnya. Tapi juga oleh rakyat.

.

.

.

Rapat para tetua dengan diwakili oleh ratu sekaligus penasehatnya hari ini resmi digelar. Sedangkan putri Oh Hanni telah kembali ke istananya di daratan China beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu. Bagaimanakah putra mahkota bias memimpin kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour. Itukah agenda yang terus menerus diperdebatkan. Para tetua tidak ingin kerajaan di pimpin oleh seorang yang bias dikatakan cacat mental meskipun itu bukan cacat secara permanen. Tapi menurut mereka. Mau jadi apakah kerajaan ini, jika pemimpinnya saja tidak berperilaku normal. Sang ratu begitu geram dengan penyataan para tetua. Sama halnya mereka menilai buruk keturunan raja. Hingga perdebatan kian ricuh saja di ruang rapa kali ini.

Suara lantang dari penasehat kerajaan menghentikan kericuhan rapat itu. Penasehat David Oh membawa sebuah wasiat yang ditulis pribadi oleh raja Oh Kyuhyun dulu sebelum ia sakit. Dan dengan itu titah raja dibacakan. Seluruh anggota rapat itu kini berdiam dan menyimak apa yang akan disampaikan oleh penasehat kerajaan.

"Raja bertitah, Jika penerus dan orang yang menggantikan diriku menjadi seorang raja adalah putra mahkota kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour yaitu Putra Mahkota Oh Sehun. Ini adalah yang telah aku fikirkan jauh-jauh hari. Namun, putra mahkota harus menikah dengan orang pilihan ku. Dan aku telah memutuskan bahwa putra mahkota akan menikah dengan anak dari sahabatku dari kerajaan Xi Luxion. Karena kita telah sepakat akan menikahkan anakku dengan anakanya ketika mereka sudah berumur cukup untuk menikah. Hal ini yang akan melandasi bersatunya kedua kerajaan. Tanpa ada bantahan dari siapapun. Tertanda Raja Oh Kyuyun." Begitu penasehat selesai membacakan wasiat dari sang raja.

Usai dibacakannya wasiat dari sanga raja. Seluruh anggota rapat mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai titah raja untuk menikahkan putra mahkota dengan calon pilihannya dari kerajaan Xi Luxion. Sebelum menaikkan putra mahkota Oh Sehun menjadi raja. Penasehat kembali menengahi untuk menjadikan solusi utama yaitu selama putra mahkota Oh Sehun belum kembali ke keadaan normalnya. Semua pemerintahan akan dipegang sang Ratu. Selaku pemimpin kerajaan tertinggi setelah raja. Dan ketika putra mahkota telah mendapatkan kembali keadaan normalnya. Maka ratu akan turun tahta dan hanya menjadi ibu suri sedangkan putra mahkota akan langsung naik tahta. Tapi sebelum itu, pernikahan antara kedua kerajaan akan segera dilaksanakan. Solusi yang diberikan penasehat kerajaan itu diterima seluruh pihak tak terkecuali ratu sendiri. Dan Hasil rapat hari itu adalah yang paling utama mengatur mengenai pernikahan putra mahkota secepatnya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu di kerajaan Xi Luxion, ketika raja sedang berjalan-jalan dengan putra kesaangannya di taman bunga milik sang ratu. Tiba-tiba salah seorang prajurit menghampiri dan membawa pesan. Penasehat kerajaan menghampiri prajurit itu untuk mengambil gulungan kertas berupa pesan dari kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour. Kemudian penasehat menyerahkan gulunagan pesan itu pada rajanya. Raja membaca dengan seksama isi pesan tersebut. Kemudian dia menggulung dan memberikkannya kembali pada sangn penasehat. Raja mendekat ke arah putra semata wayangnya yang sedang asyik menikmati harumnya bunga mawar merah di siang ini.

"Pangeran.." Seru sang raja mendekati putra semata wayangnya/

"Ne, Yangmulia raja." Luhan menyahuti panggilan sang raja, dan segera berbalik menghadapnya.

"Baru saja appa mendapat surat dari kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour." Seru raja kembali sambil memandang wajah sang putra lekat-lekat.

"Ah, kerajaan yang terkenal dengan kekuatan bertempurnya itu kah yangmulia?" Tanya Luhan memastikan bahwa kerajaan yang baru saja disebut oleh Appanya ini benar kerajaan itu.

"Ya, benar anakku." Jawab raja menyakinkan pentanyaan sang putra.

"Lalu ada apa gerangan kerajaan itu mengirim surat?" Tanya Luhan kembali menanyakan perihal mengapa mereka mengirimi surat untuk Appanya.

"Luhan-ah. Kau sudah dewasa, bahkan kau cukup umur untuk memulai sebuah rumah tangga…-."Terjeda sejenak karena wajah Luhan yang mengernyit bingung ketika appanya ini menghubungkan kecukupan umurnya dengan rumah tangga.

"…" Luhan hanya memnyimak apa yang ingin disampaikan sang Raja.

"Mendiang raja Oh dan Appa pernah memiliki janji yang sudah lama kami buat. Yaitu dengan menikahkan anak kita masing-masing saat mereka telah cukup umur untuk menikah. Dan baru saja surat yang dikirim oleh kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour adalah surat berisikan perihal tersebut. Appa sebenarnya tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak Appa untuk mu nak. Appa bahkan membiarkan dirimu memilih banyak hal yang kau sukai untuk dilakukan dan mengabaikan apa yang tidak kau sukai untuk tidak kau lakukan. Tapi untuk sekali ini saja, bisakan kau mengabulkan permohonan Appa mu ini nak?" Dengan berurai air mata Raja Xi membujuk putra semata wayangnya untuk menerima perjodohan ini.

"Bolehkah aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu Yangmulia?" Seru Luhan sambil menahan isakan nya.

"Tentu nak, tapi Appa harap kau tidak lama memikirkannya?" Tegas sang Raja yang juga sebagai seorang Appa yang sangat menyeyangi putra kecilnya ini.

"Ne, Appa." Luhan mengangguk menyetujui usulan sang Appa.

"Appa tunggu hingga makan malam nanti nak." Dengan sedikit mengelus pundak sang putra. Berusaha menguatkan anaknya.

Kemudian raja Xi kembali terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam istana. Sedangkan tangis Luhan malah pecah sepeninggalnya raja ke dalam istana.

.

.

.

Ratu menanyakan perkembangan dari surat yang dikirim tadi pagi ke kerajaan Xi Luxion kepada penasehatnya. Dan penasehatnya hanya mengatakan bahwa surat itu akan mendapatkan balasan secepatnya. Karena menunggu adalah hal yang melelahkan. Ratu begitu khawatir surat yang berisikan perjanjian pernikahan yang ditulis oleh mendian Raja Oh itu akan ditolak oleh Raja Xi selaku raja kerajaan Xi Luxion. Sehingga ia terus memanjatkan doa agar perjanjian pernikahan itu bisa disetujui dan dapat segera terlaksana karena ini menyangkut kerajaan dan keturunannya.

.

.

.

Malam har selepas makan malam. Luhan memberikan jawaban perihal surat dari kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour tadi kehadapan sang Raja dan Ratu. Raja sendiri telah memberitahu perihal surat itu kepada istrinya.

"Yangmulia Raja, dan Ratu. Malam ini hamba akan memberi jawaban terhadap surat yang tadi pagi di kirim oleh kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour." Luhan memulai menyuarakan jawabannya.

"Appa harap, kau memilih apa yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu." Sang raja mengungkapkan apa yang ia inginkan dan terbaik untuk putranya hanyalah sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri.

"Eomma akan mendukung segala keputusan mu, nak." Dukungan moril diberikan oleh sang Eomma.

"Baiklah eomma, aku akan menerima perjodohan ini, dan menikah dengan pangeran itu." Jawab Luhan final mengakhiri perasaan berkecamuk ketiga nya.

"Kalau begitu, Appa akan segera menyiapkan surat balasan untuk kerajaan Oh Santo De Lavour." Seru sang raja begitu lega karena anaknya akhirnya menerima perjanjian pernikahan ini.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Note:**

* * *

 **Hai-hai, setelah menghiatuskan ff ini selama lebih dari setauh.**

 **Dan saya baru nyadar.**

 **Mian.**

 **Saya kena WB buat ff ini.**

 **Dan untuk update kali ini benar-benar acak-acakan dan gak sebanyak chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Mungkin kalau ada waktu aku benerin alurnya biar gak bingung bacanya.**

 **Dan gak pernah janji kapan up lagi buat ff ini.**

 **Yang jelas masih aku usahain.**

 **Seperti biasa, seleai nulis langsung q aploud.**

 **Jadi masih banyak typo bertebaran.**

 **Cz aku males buat neliti ulang kalo yang waktu gak senggang kayak gini.**

 **Okey. Selamat membaca.**

 **Salam manis dari keiko.**

* * *

 **07/05/2018**


	4. PENGUMUMAN

I'm Back. So, wait for my ff. I will finished for all. This mind.


End file.
